ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Theft Auto Online: Heists Part 2 D
Grand Theft Auto Online: Heists Part 2 dlc We made you spend so much money on stuff, like with Gotten-Gains, Benny's, and the Executive update. Now, this is a little treat for you after spending all that money. At the end of these missions, you will have more money than you need! Introducing the GTA Online Heists Part 2. Vehicles Pegassi Agilita- Motorcycle- A streetfighter motorbike with NOS Boost. $16,000 Brute Crusher- Armored- Brute’s response to the Insurgent- $650,000 Western Armed Besra- Jets- The Western Besra jet, now with built in weapons-$700,000 Buckingham Military Miljet- Planes- The Miljet with a new livery, weapon system, and new interior $600,000 Vapid Dominator S- Sports- A more sporty version of the Dominator- $85,000 Buckingham Hawk- Helicopters- A small attack chopper like the Buzzard, but with an explosive canon. $737,000 Nagasaki Eagle- Helicopters- A big attack helicopter like the Savage- $1,365,000 Nagasaki Torpedo- Boats- A stealth speedboat- $500,000 Weapons Shrewsbury Sticky Bomb Launcher Vom Feuer Tactical Rifle Heavy Launcher Heists Warehouse Raid Fleeca Job Pillbox Hill Navy Heist Zancudo Raid The Maze Bank Heist Heists details Warehouse Raid For: Lamar You have to raid a warehouse containing “Important info” Setups: Trucks- Go to a parking lot and steal two trucks, while fighting Vagos Crew needed: 2 Pay: Host- $100,000. Other Player- $95,000 Unlock: Special Outfits Full Details: You put on boiler suits and get in the trucks. You go to the warehouse in a subtle way. One member puts tear gas in the vents, and the team goes in, telling the Ballas they are here to fix the smoke. They pretend to fix the vent while they steal the package. One Gangster sees you steal the package. Then, they have a huge gunfight and subtlety escape without the cops. Fleeca Job Pillbox Hill For: Lester You have to rob the Fleeca Bank in Pillbox Hill. Setups: Sports Cars: Steal a Dominator S sports car. Crew Needed: 2 Pay: Host- $3,000,000. Other Player- $2,750,000 Unlock: Dominator S Full details: You get in the Dominator S and drive to the bank. One member goes in and breaks into the vault. He steals the money and gets in the Dominator S, and the driver drives away. The passenger shoots at the cops. They escape in a tunnel in the LS River. Navy Heist For: Lester You have to rob a device from the LS Navy. Setups: Hawk- Steal a Buckingham Eagle. Torpedo- Steal a Nagasaki Torpedo Crew needed: 4 Pay: Host- $700,000. Other players- $675,000 Unlock: Nagasaki Hawk and Torpedo Full Details: They get in the Eagle and go to Elysian Islands. Two of them get in the Torpedoes while the rest fly the Eagle to the Navy port. They attack the port with the chopper while the people in the Torpedoes steal the device. Then, you escape from the Merryweather. Zancudo Raid For: Trevor and Lester You have to raid the Fort Zancudo Base and steal Jets and valuable items. Setups: Armoured Trucks: Steal the Brute Crusher and HVY Insurgent Eagle- Steal the Nagasaki Hawk Attack Chopper Crew needed: 5 (4 players, with Trevor as the fifth) Pay: Host-700,000. Other Players- $675,000 Unlock: Armed Besra, Eagle, Military Miljet Full details: Two players use scuba suits to go underwater in the Lago Zancudo River, near the base. They cut through the grates and swim through the tunnel, ending up in the base. Two more players get the trucks and go in the base in disguise. They go in the control tower. They had a device in their suits and when they got near the computers, Lester pressed a button and all the radios, walkie talkies, and computers shut off. Then the two kill the soldiers and plant a device in the computer. Then, they hack and the base blacks-out. Then, the ground team gets night vision goggles and they get to the jets. The tower team steals the stuff and they get the jets. Trevor comes in a Hawk and defends the jet and they escape the army. The Maze Bank Heist For: Lester You have to break into the Maze Bank Tower and rob it. Setups: Heavy Artillery- Get some heavy weapons and gears Scout the Maze- Scout the bank and see everything Crew needed- 5 players Pay: Host- 15,000,000. Other Players- 10,000,000 Unlock: All challenges Full Details: The team goes to Lester’s factory. They get in an armed Crusher and drive to the bank. The underground garage door is not blocked anymore because a special transport is happening. The team smashes in through the underground garage door and end up in a unused parking garage. There is a tunnel in the garage, which leads to the vault. The gunner on the roof must shoot the Gruppe 6 officers and security guards. The driver must drive through the tunnel. The security guards will tell the dispatcher what happened. Once the guards are killed, some members have to go into the vault and steal the money, while the other ones have to fight off incoming officers. After the money is stolen, LSPD and NOOSE teams arrive. The garage entrance is all surrounded, so they have to run the other way. They blow up the other vault door and leave the vault. They go upstairs to the tower’s main lobby. They use the hostages to stop units from coming in. Then, they use the elevator to go up. The building managers shut down the elevators, but the team opens the door and jumps onto the 83rd floor. They use the stairs up. When they get to the 96th floor, they use the door and go outside. They use the set of stairs on the roof and end up on the helipad. They use rocket launchers to blow up any helicopters. Then, they jump off the building and parachute down. They land in a parking lot in an alleyway. A few NOOSE units are there. They kill the NOOSE units and disguise themselves as NOOSE units. They get away from the cops unsuspected. Total: Around $19 million Total + Challenges: Around $40,000,000 Adversary Modes and Freemode Events Cops n’ Robbers Type: Adversary Mode Two teams. Team 1: Cops Team 2- Robbers The cops have to defend a package with only pistols and shotguns. The robbers have to kill the cops and steal the package with Combat Pistols and Assault Rifles. Maps: * Lester’s hideout apartment * Vespucci Beach skate park * Mount Chilliad tramway shed * Union Depository Tower Underground